


Our Girl Okumura

by Nelkere



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelkere/pseuds/Nelkere
Summary: This is a short from an old blog I had





	Our Girl Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short from an old blog I had

“Dun dun dun, dundundun, dun dun dun, duhduhndun. Duhn dun dun, dah duhn dun Bewn newn neown, Bewn newn neown. Duh-”  
“Are you sure that is necessary, Aya?” T'puma cocked an eyebrow at her wife’s… whatever it was, confused as to it’s purpose. The two of them were currently tracking a man known only by the pseudonym of ‘Narco’. “If I am correct, doesn’t our mission require silence so as no to be caught?”  
“Hon, we’re close and only his inner circle remain.” Aya rolled her eyes, occasionally glancing at her wife’s tuxedo. _Damn, she looks good in it…_ “Plus, it’s a game. We need to have a soundtrack.”  
“A soundtrack…?” The Vulcan frowned, not sure why she was even in the holodeck, hunting a hologram for fun. “It is… Illogical.”  
“Yeah. All the great films had them. It made for more suspense.” As they turned the corner, Aya shot her pistol, taking down someone -in response, the program made a low beep- she killed a henchman. “I thought you knew.”

T'puma frowned in response. “I have only been versed in Japanese culture, Aya. Not in every aspect of humans. It is rather illogical to learn about everything human.” She followed closely behind her companion, her own pistol holstered. Suddenly, a klaxon blared as the hallway closed in front of the two, followed shortly by the hall behind them. “And now we are trapped. Do you have any other ideas?”  
Aya stopped and sighed, her arms dropping to her sides. “Computer. End program.”

Around them, the program dissipated, the computer chiming in response. _**Program ended. Do you wish to save at last point?**_

“Negative. Save at last chapter start.” The computer chirped in the affirmative, saving their progress as Aya turned to T'puma, fixing her own bow tie. “Ok, we’re done here. Wanna go get some dinner?”  
“We are supposed to meet T’Aimnu before the graduation ceremony. We need to get in our uniforms.” T'puma frowned once more, somewhat surprised at her wife's seemingly scatterbrain memory.  
“Yeah, in like three hours, love. We have time to go to Sisko’s, eat, beam to your ship, get dressed, and back to the Academy.”  
“We need not tarry longer than necessary, _ashayam_. We are expected there at 1530 hours sharp.” T'puma’s mouth upturned a fraction of an inch, knowing that Aya would blush at being called _ashayam_. True to form, the human woman giggled and blushed, slightly embarrassed. “Uhhh, okay sweetie. You ready, then?”  
“Affirmative,” T'puma offered Aya her arm, and the two of them walked out of the holodeck towards the Transporter room, Aya resting her head against her wife.


End file.
